This invention relates generally to temperature sensing instruments. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pocket holder and adjustment device for probe-type thermometers.
One popular form of probe-type thermometer consists of a metal tube containing a bimetallic spring adapted for placement in any environment in which temperature sensing is desired. A transverse dial case mounted at one end of the tube contains a scale for relatively remote indication of the temperature being sensed. A pointer indicator in connection with the bimetallic spring provides the indication of temperature sensed by movement relative to the scale.
For ease of calibration of this type of thermometer a slip-joint is included in the assembly. The relative positions of the indicator and the scale can be changed by relative rotation between the probe component and the dial case. Spring-biased frictional engagement secures the thermometer assembly in its adjusted position. Because the slip-joint is relatively tight to prevent the entrance of contaminants and the size of the dial case is relatively small for portability and convenience, it is difficult for the technician to affect calibration of the instrument in the field without having access to suitable tools for the purpose of adjustment.